Miniature flashlights in recent years have shifted towards the use of a light emitting diode (LED) as the light source over incandescent bulbs. The net result is that power usage is more efficient and flashlights have become smaller and lighter even while the function remains the same. Miniature flashlights remain well suited for providing proximity lighting to perform tasks such as mating a key with a lock under poor ambient light conditions. Based on typical uses and the desire to remember to carry such a light, miniature lights have typically incorporated a key ring or spring clip. Unfortunately, because of the inadvertent pressure applied to a miniature flashlight within the confines of a pocket, or carrying article such as a purse, the switch for energizing the light is prone to inadvertent depression and concussion damage, with both phenomena limiting the useful lifetime of the flashlight.
Thus, there exists a need for a miniature flashlight having a protective housing overlying the light activation switch and a pivot about which to rotate the light relative to the housing to bring the light into an open position quickly.